Out of This World
by Chocolate Milk Macaroon
Summary: Dorian Snape had it all until a camping trip went horribly wrong. Now he is stuck in an AU dimension where people are calling him 'Harry Potter' and his father is acting like he was the vilest thing on the earth. Severitus, AU, More summary inside
1. Prologue: Dorian

**Out of This World**

**By Chocolate Milk Macaroon**

**Summary: Dorian Snape had the charmed life; a caring mother, a loving father, and two annoying yet darling younger sisters. However his life was about to take a dreadful turn as he finds a strange object on the forest floor during a camping trip. He vanishes from the world he knows and loves and finds himself in a new one. One in which he is called 'Harry Potter', is going to save the world from a madman, and who doesn't seem to be liked by the man he once knew as father. Can he survive an insane fifth year? And where's the real Harry Potter?**

**A/N: Hi, this is my first fic so try to be kind. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day, so beautiful it would be a shame not to go camping in the deep tranquil woods. The Snape family was definitely not considered tranquil. In fact, they were just the opposite. Dorian was sitting on the picnic blanket with a bored look on his ash face, his jade eyes rest on his sister, twelve-year-old Eileen. She was writing in a diary she received for a birthday. A small plot devised in Dorian's head. He stood walking around aimlessly; the girl didn't look up but continued to scribble on the paper. That was when he made his move. 

"Dorian! Get back here!" She exclaimed getting to her feet. "That's my diary!"

"What's the matter, Leena? Something interesting in here?" Laughed Dorian while opening the book with a playful grin.

"Hey!" His mother scolded as she stood in front of Dorian. "Give your sister back her diary this instant young man."

"Fine." Grumbled Dorian handing the book to his sister who took it and opened it to the page she was previously writing on.

"Thank you." She sighed exasperatingly returning to her spot and writing again.

"What're you writing anyways?" Dorian asked sitting across from her snatching an apple from the picnic basket.

"I'm writing about my pigheaded older brother who I loathe." Leena said without looking up.

"Aw, thanks." Dorian rolled his eyes and turned to his mother, "Where's dad?"

"You're father took Catherine to the bathroom." Their mother replied.

"He promised he'd go on a hike with me and Leena." Dorian whined, he hated how busy their father seemed most of the time.

"He'll be back, and then we can all go." She told Dorian with a smile.

"But Catherine's too little; she'll get in the way." Dorian whined again and got to his feet.

"She's nine stupid, that's not too young." Leena looked up from her writings and slammed her book shut.

"Eileen! Do not call your brother stupid." Their mother scolded but was ignored.

Dorian began to walk off, tired of waiting for something interesting to happen. "I'm going to go and explore around a bit,"

"Be careful, don't go too far off." His mother warned but he didn't bother listening to the standard warning. The fifteen-year-old didn't need the warning, having heard the same warnings every single time they went anywhere. He didn't understand how content Leena could be with just writing. Or his mother scolding him whenever he tried to find something to do...he seemed to be the only one interested in the old forest they had camped out in since he was younger. He knew what he was looking for; when he was younger his father and him had found a dead tree with a hole in the trunk so large a person could fit inside of it. That tree always offered him such fun and imagination when he was little, maybe now it'd provide him entertainment...or at least nostalgia.

He took a deep breath, inhaling the forest air, searching for birds he had never seen. His father once told him that if you looked hard enough you could see a wild phoenix. Although, Dorian doubted this, he remembered the Care of Magical Creatures lessons...he knew that wild phoenixes were one of the rarest beings in the world. But, he looked anyways. That's when he heard the screech of an unknown bird. His heart leapt as he turned to find the source of the bird's cry. He took a few steps, oddly enough he tripped over a root that he could have sworn wasn't there a few moments ago.

"Ow..." He muttered shaking the leaves from his hair. He noticed a small shining object in front of him, "What's this?" He asked reaching for it. He felt the cold metal of a coin, thinking it could be an old one he started to chip away the dirt. He soon regretted that action. The sunny warm day suddenly became a cold snowy night in an instant. The wind began to pick up as goose bumps formed on his barely covered arms and legs. He didn't have time to think, he had to get back to the campsite. He began to push undergrowth and shuffle wildly through the forest only to run into something, something soft and warm. A person.

"What the-" The man looked down to see a pale shivering Dorian who backed up and looked to see his savior's face.

"Dad!" Dorian instantly ran and hugged the man, happy to be safe of this strange nightmare. It took a few moments but the man recognized the boy in the dark snowy night.

"Mr. Potter, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Severus Snape asked the crazed boy latching onto him. He was going to ask more questions; why the Potter boy called him 'dad' and why he wasn't wearing those hideous glasses? But the boy had fainted and questions were simply impossable for the unconcious to answer. Not wanting the wretched boy-who-refused-to-die to freeze, he threw him over his shoulder and made his way back to the castle…thinking only of a pair of almond shaped emerald green eyes.

-

**A/N: I'm sorry how short this is, the other chapters aren't nearly this short...I dunno, I was at a lack of words when I wrote it...Ah well, review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Out of This World**

**By Chocolate Milk Macaroon**

**A/N: Hello!! Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter. After a lot of looking into other stories with a simaler plot I settled finally for what is going to happen in the future. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

Dorian awoke to find himself in the Hospital wing…_why am I in here_? He thought looking around the empty hospital wing. He wracked his brain until he remembered the forest, the strange weather, his father. He heard voices not too far in the distance; one was the nurse herself the other was his father. At first, he wanted to get their attention, being worried whether his family was safe. However, his stronger more curious side told him to listen in. He shut his eyes lightly and waited for them to become more audible.

"Professor, tell me again what happened." She said, by the tone of his father's voice she must have asked him many times. That was always the tone he used when someone woke him up too early or when he was reading.

"I was getting ingredients for Lupin's potion when the boy ran out from the bushes and collapsed." Severus replied in a monotone voice. 'The boy' Dorian hated the way that sounded.

"It seems he might've just had hypothermia but Mr. Potter did not leave the Gryffindor dorm last night." Pomfrey said confidently. Dorian heard not his own name but 'Potter'…that was odd.

"Now he's safe, I'll return to my quarters." He was about to leave when Dorian shot up,

"Don't go!" Dorian exclaimed leaping up from his 'sleep' diving in a sea of questions, "Where's mum? Where's Catherine and Leena?"

"I don't know what he's talking about." Severus replied lamely.

"I do." A tall bearded man entered, Dorian leaned back against the metal headboard.

"Hello professor." Both Severus and Dorian said simultaneously. The bearded man made his way to Dorian and sat down on the bed opposite of him.

"Do neither of you notice that this boy's hair is not nearly as messy as Harry's? Do you not think it's odd the boy's wearing summer clothes when it's below zero outside?" Neither the nurse nor his father said anything.

"Who's Harry?" Asked Dorian to Severus, "Is he a friend of the family?" He had to deal with a lot of those; his mother hated most of them so most of the 'Friends of the family' turned out to be just 'Friends of the father that everyone will respect or else'. Severus ignored the question and stared at Dumbledore.

"What is your name?" Asked the headmaster.

"Is this a joke?" Dorian replied with a shaky voice, "Okay, I get it; I shouldn't have gone off by myself. But this is getting too weird." He noticed the puzzled looks on the professor's faces and sighed heavily, "But if it makes you happier, I'll play along. Dorian Snape at your service." He did a mock bow in his bed. Severus's eyes went wide as he heard the name and turned to look at Dorian.

"Who might I ask are your parents, Mr. Snape?" Asked the headmaster calmly as if every teen declared themselves as the children of professors.

"Severus and Lily Snape." Dorian replied instantly, "Any more brain teasers? Let's see, my favorite color is red, I like the smell of the woods in the spring, and I don't like green…pretty bad to be looking in the mirror." He smiled mischievously.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Dumbledore asked just as calm as he was earlier.

"I remember going exploring in the woods, not really exploring just walking because you were off with Catherine." Dorian said to Severus, "Found this weird looking thing and found myself here."

"It seems either Mr. Potter or Mr. Snape has opened a portal subconsciously." Dumbledore sighed. "There can only be one of an individual in one universe or things…happen, thus I assume the actual Harry is currently in Mr. Snape's universe."

"What?" Dorian asked, "What are you talking about? Universe? Portal? What is this some cheesy science fiction movie? If Leena started all this I swear I was just kidding about stealing her diary."

"Dorian, somehow when the body gets…distressed it opens a portal to an alternate plane in which another version of you takes over." Dumbledore explained, "I assume Harry was feeling so helpless he opened a portal."

"So what does that mean?" Dorian asked, "This _is _some cheesy science fiction movie?"

"I guess you could say that" He replied, at that moment Dorian's face went solemn.

"So is there any way I can get home?" His voice cracked, he had learned long ago just to accept things.

"Only if the portal is opened again." Dumbledore sighed.

"What?!" Then again, he really didn't really learn things easily. "Then what's going to happen to me? Am I going to be Terry for the rest of my life? Oh Merlin! Is Terry a girl? Am I going to be a girl for the rest of my life?"

"His name is _Harry_." Pomfery said stifling a chuckle.

"Oh." Dorian's face flushed, "What am I going to do?"

"Live as Harry for a little while." Dumbledore replied.

"Sir! What if someone notices he isn't Harry?" Pomfery exclaimed.

"All he needs to do is learn more about Harry and wear his hair messier." Dumbledore shrugged messing up Dorian's hair he, in turn, quickly fixed the messy hair.

"Daddy? Is Dorian okay?" Asked a high-pitched girl's voice.

"Of _course _he's okay, see he's breathing." Another girl's voice added, "He's probably just going to play a trick on us."

"We can't be to sure." A male's voice cut into their conversation, Harry was sure he recognized this one. His eyes snapped open to see two redheaded girls and his potions professor peering down at him. He let out a little yelp and backed away feeling dirt below his fingers.

"He's okay alright." The taller redhead rolled her eyes. Harry stared at her trying to see if he recognized her over time. "Mum! Dorian's awake!" She called, a tent in the distance ruffled.

"Dorian? Why are you wearing your pajamas?" A woman emerged carrying a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. "I could have sworn when you ran off that you were wearing something…What is it?" She noticed him staring; Harry realized this was his mother.

"Mum?" He asked getting to his feet staring at her with a sideways glance.

"Yes…what's wrong?" Her face paled as she walked towards him with a worried look in her emerald eyes.

"Where's dad?" He asked, knowing this was just a dream.

"What are you talking about? Dorian, he's right there." She put her hand on Harry's forehead; Harry pulled away his head jerking from side to side seeing only Snape standing there with an open mouth. Harry then noticed the name reoccurring in everything she said, who was Dorian? Where's his father if this was his mother?

"No, where's James Potter?" Harry asked angrily, her already pale face went even paler her lips tightened much like his aunt's did.

"How did you hear that name?" She asked frantically, Harry looked into her eyes and saw they were welled up with tears. Harry realized what he said was wrong so quickly tried to redeem himself.

"J-just overheard it, at school." He said hesitantly feeling the tension rise. He spotted Snape leaving with the red headed kids into the forest, obviously to leave the two alone.

"I see." She stared at him, "Why is your hair so messy?"

"Well-I…" Harry turned away from her trying to think of a good lie.

"Dorian?" She said softly, Harry didn't turn around. "Who are you?" He felt a stick in his back.

"Harry Potter!" He replied in barely above a whisper, thinking only _Merlin, I wish I would wake up now. _

-


End file.
